Winter Melted Into Spring
by WaterGlyph
Summary: Hatori Sohma feels alone, and one night he decides to take a walk in the rain as to soothe his lonly pains. But what will happen when Hatori finds Tohru out in the rain visiting her mother's grave? Is a relationship about to bloom? Onigiri meets Seahorse.
1. Hatori's Silent Rain

Winter Melted Into Spring….

7/15/05

(A/N: I do own Fruits Basket! But in any event I figured a fanfic about Hatori and Tohru would be fun. So Read and PLEASE Review! )

Chapter One: Rainy Night

Hatori Sohma…. The one who was named the frozen snow…the one who suppressed the memories of others. The only one who seemed to be lost within life…not knowing where to turn….

Hatori sat amongst a leather couch that was positioned in front of the fireplace. He lay against a large fluffy pillow that seemed to entice his sleep. He lay dazed, reading the same line in the book he was holding. For some reason…there was a pain of loneliness within his chest. As he gazed amongst the silent room, the fire crackled and flared within the hearth. Finally Hatori shut the book and stood, a soft pang of thunder sounded far off in the distance. Stepping over towards the closet he gathered his London Fog coat and wrapped it over him. As soon as Hatori stepped outside…he drew in a deep breath and tasted the moisture amongst his tongue.

"A rain is coming…."

Indeed it did rain. As soon as Hatori had walked down the sidewalk towards the grocery store, the rain started. Pouring down upon the earth like marbles. Hatori didn't bother putting his hood up, he let the rain plop against his face and into his hair without a care in the world. Because he was the Seahorse of the Chinese Zodiac, cursed by the Sohma family he was immune to water, and enjoyed it immensely. Despite the fact that he was getting soaked, and his expensive London Fog coat was now drenched, he kept on walking.

Before long he stopped in front of the cemetery, the tall marble stones engraved with lettering resembled lost, loved ones that had fled from this world. Hatori gazed at the many stones that towered gloomily throughout the rainy scene. Raindrops shimmered upon their surfaces as the water continued to pelt down in heavy amounts. He looked around then decided to venture inside to pay a visit to his loved ones.

Once he had reached the grave of his father and mother, Hatori gazed upon them with a solemn downcast face. Like his father before him, he was given the curse and gift…of being able to erase people's memories…and the many times his gift was useful, it also harmed others. I do Akito's bidding…. Hatori thought to himself with a groan of distaste and revulsion. How he hated being a Sohma, once he had fallen in love with his assistant Kana Sohma…but Akito's rage caused them both to suffer great and terrible casualties. It was like a sticky web that encased his very body…no matter how hard he tried to free himself…the sticky threads only grew more vicious.

When Hatori finished his saddened memories, he heard a faint whimper that tended to blend in within the rain. He waited a moment, and yet another sob interrupted the gentle downpour. Hatori strained his eyes to find the object that was making it, but the water caught within his hair trickled into his eyes and blurred his vision. As he wandered and waited for the next sob to emerge from within the shadowed and dampened graveyard, his shoes plashed against the rain. It was strange to think he was chasing down a small cry in a graveyard in the rain, but it was a different cry…one that was saddened but yet calling out to him.

As soon as Hatori found the source, he was quite surprised to find who it was. It was Tohru Honda, the girl who had headed his warning, but yet told him she wanted to stay within the Sohma house. She had answered Kana's riddle as well….

He silently approached, being sure as to not startle her. She lay amongst the ground, collapsed against a tombstone that read the name 'Kyoko Honda'. _Her mother…. _He thought to himself as he watched her shoulders heave as she gave another strangled moan. _She's crying…._

Hatori bent down and whispered softly while reaching out and touching her trembling shoulder,

"Tell me, when the snow melts…what does it become?"

She sat up immediately, her cheek smudged with mud and her hair and clothes were dripping wet. She looked like she was in pain, but stared at him with a familiarity to her glistening blue eyes.

"H-Hatori-san?" She stuttered as she continued to stare at him weakly. He felt a smile escape his lips as he leaned forward and asked,

"Tohru, what are you doing out here in the rain? You'll catch a cold."

She sniffled and simply bowed her head in shame and embarrassment.

"I…I miss her Hatori…."

He glanced at her mother's grave then returned to back towards Tohru who was trembling more by the second. He felt her skin and found it being icy cold; she needed to get to a warm place, and quick! As his usual annoying "Doctor's Orders" came back to him, Hatori took off his coat and enveloped her within it.

"Shigure's House is quite a way from here, I'll take you to my house for the night."

"No! It's too much, I couldn't—!" Hatori's concerned and yet serious gaze cut her off. Soon she narrowed her eyes then nodded silently. Hatori picked up the shivering girl and took off down the street, ignoring the rain and concentrating on Tohru Honda.


	2. Warmth and Blossoming Love

(A/N: Yay! Another chapter! )

Once inside the house Hatori found a spare white shirt and a towel, then he tossed it to her and spontaneously told her,

"Change into this. At least it'll be dry."

Or course Hatori left the room, the second she began to peel away her sleeve he went back upstairs and went on a search to find himself some dry clothes as well.

He returned downstairs dressed in a flimsy white shirt that buttoned down the front and on the sleeves, followed by black pants, and a towel hanging around his neck. Tohru was dressed and sat in front of the fire clutching at her shoulders. She slowly dried her hair by pressing the towel to a few silky strands at a time. Hatori sat down and dried his own hair until he came up with an idea. Strolling into the kitchen he began to warm up some water.

When he came back into the room he held two mugs of steaming tea. Handing one to Tohru she accepted it while smiling happily.

"Thank you so much Hatori-san."

He smiled weakly in return, though he was delighted to see her feeling better, he was still concerned about her earlier whereabouts in the graveyard.

"Tohru, may I ask why you ran away from Shigure-san's house and stayed out in the rain. I can understand you missed your mother, but is that all?"

She nodded, but shielded her eyes from his gaze. He knew there was something else to this…. But he simply shook his head and stared down at his steaming cup. The smell of herbal spices filled the room, it calmed him somehow…the Rose hips tea scent…. Then out of nowhere Tohru asked after taking a sip,

"Why were you in the graveyard Hatori-san?"

He continued to stare at his cup until he replied in his usual calm manor,

"I was out walking, and when I came to the graveyard I decided to pay a visit to my father and mother. That's all."

When he looked up he noticed Tohru was smiling at him, they both were trying to avoid something. Hatori smiled in return and picked up his book in attempt to excuse himself from Tohru. But she didn't give up that easy.

(A/N: Sorry! Cliffhanger. How do you think of it so far? Hatori is one of my FAVORITE characters! He's just SO cool! And after watching Fruits Basket today I figured Hatori should be paired with Tohru. PLEASE review, it helps SO much!)


End file.
